


On the Tree Tops

by bobasheebaby



Series: When Fairytales Break [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bastien’s POV we’ve seen Everly’s now we see Bastien’s. Memories and health issues.





	On the Tree Tops

_So, do it. Decide._

_Is this the life you want to live?_

_Is this the person you want to love?_

_Is this the best you can be?_

_Can you be stronger?_

_Kinder? More Compassionate?_

_Decide._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out and decide._

_— Meredith Grey_

 

Bastien sat in his chair, his favorite spot to read or relax, only this time it was anything but relaxing. He held a tumbler of Scotch, his eyes trained ahead as he became lost in thought. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to check on her, it would only add to the pain of being kept apart. Except he needed to ensure she was alright, he had become increasingly worried as he noticed her leave her quarters less and less in the months since she became Liam’s wife, became Queen. 

Bastien’s heart had broken when he’d seen her in the royal quarters. The day Liam said he’d be leaving Bastien to care for her he knew she was in trouble. She looked so sad, broken, her eyes were haunted, she was but a shell of who she was. _If I had listened to her, run away with her she wouldn’t be this broken._ He took a sip of his drink, relishing in the burn down his throat, if only it could burn away his pain. He didn’t understand how Liam could be so blind to the significant change in Everly. _She’s right, he’s never seen the real her to know the difference._

Bastien rested his glass down on the table to his left. His right hand reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket, still wrinkled from where her hands gripped the fabric, clinging to him. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it, gently smoothing it out against his thigh. The paper was fading well before it’s time from the frequent folding and unfolding it was treated to. His stormy grey eyes filled with tears as he gazed at the picture, his fingers gingerly tracing the lines of her face. _Oh Evie, I can’t protect you when I already failed you._

Bastien allowed himself to be transported back in time. Back to when he would see a smile gracing her beautiful face every day. Back when there was hope for them. Back when they were both happy. He could see the woman in the picture clear as day as if it had happened just days before instead of months prior. 

_He’d taken her to the lake that most of the inhabitants of the palace, royalty and workers alike, weren’t aware existed. As head of the royal guard he knew the grounds and every secret they held. Everly stood with her face tilted up towards the sun, her hands holding her hair up, a few stray strands floating into her face. She looked so hauntingly angelic he couldn’t resist taking a picture of her._

_“I’d say take a picture it will last longer, but you already did.” She teased turning to look at him after the distinctive click of the shutter was heard._

_Bastien smiled stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “I can’t help that you’re so gorgeous that I can’t stop staring.” He slipped his arms around her waist._

_Everly smiled up at him, her grass green eyes sparkling brightly as if they contained a million stars. “Does that mean I get a free pass at staring at you?” She ran her hands up his chest, slipping her arms his neck. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss._

_Bastien broke the kiss smiling. He’d never felt happier than when he was with her. “You can look at me whenever you want Evie.”_

_“Good, I was going to anyways.”_

_Bastien chuckled. God he loved her. He couldn’t wait until the season was over and he could be with her in the open._

Bastien was broken from his memory by frantic banging on his door. He jumped up, photograph floating to the ground, forgotten as he quickly crossed the room throwing open the door. “You don’t need to keep banging—” He broke off when he saw Everly bent over, clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes. 

“Bas, I’m scared. Something’s wrong.” Everly cried, panic written on her face.

“It’ll be okay Evie. I’ve got you.” He said scooping her up into his arms. He radioed to have a SUV waiting as he raced through the halls. _This can’t be happening, not to her._ His heart pounded in his chest but he couldn’t allow panic to overtake him. She needed him to be strong in that moment. “We need to get to the hospital NOW!” He shouted as he approached the awaiting vehicle. He slid her in the back seat sliding in next to her, the driver taking off as soon as the door slammed shut. 

Everly clung to his arm as he removed his phone from his pocket dialing Liam. The line kept trilling until it finally switched over to voicemail. Bastien looked down at her as he listened, waiting for the beep. Her jaw was clenched as she gritted her teeth, one hand still clutching her stomach, the other gripping his forearm. Finally he heard the beep. “Your majesty, sir, it’s Queen Everly, she’s having stomach pains and I’m taking her to the hospital—”

“Ahhh.” Everly cried out in pain. “Bas I’m scared!” Her grip on his arm tightening.

Bastien dropped the phone just as he heard the message telling him how to re-record, his arms encircling her in a careful hug. “I know. I’ve got you. We’ll be there soon. Everything will be okay.” _It has to be. She can’t take another thing going wrong._ The scent of strawberries filled his senses as he kissed her crown. What are you doing, she’s not yours! 

Everly looked up at him with hollow tear filled eyes. “Is Liam coming?” 

“I don’t know Evie, but I’m here.”

“That’s cause your my white knight, always there for me when I need you.” Her face fell, remembering he wasn’t hers, not anymore, maybe not ever. 

They pulled up in front of the hospital, Bastien jumped out lifting Everly gingerly. He walked to the awaiting doctors, gently placing her on the gurney. _Thank god someone called ahead._ Normally that would have been his job but he was too focused on keeping Everly safe and calm. His mind raced as his feet blindly followed her to a private room. He gave her a rueful smile as they whisked her inside and he stood guard outside. It wasn’t his place to be inside, his place was here, keeping a watchful eye out for her. He straightened his suit jacket smoothing out the wrinkles the best he could. He stood, his back straight, hands clasped behind his back, blank expression on his face. Inside his mind and heart were racing. He hated leaving her in there terrified and alone, but it wasn’t his place to lend her comfort. 

***

A nurse walked out the room approaching him instead of walking past like the dozen times since Everly entered the room. “Sir, the queen requested to speak to you.”

“Of course, thank you.” Bastien replied. He entered the room, surprised by how small she looked laying in the bed. She was hooked up to an IV and had a strap running across the swell of her abdomen. He gave the machines a cursory glance as he moved further into the room. 

Everly smiled as she saw him. “Bas. Have you gotten ahold of Liam yet?” 

“Not yet.” Bastien watched as the sadness returned to her face. “Do they know anything yet?”

“Well they know I’m not in labor, so that’s good.” She pointed to the the strap across her belly. “This is keeping an eye on the heart rate.” 

“I’ll try to contact Liam again and let him know he’ll be relieved to hear that.”

“Don’t lie to me Bas. Please. We both know he should have answered by now. Or at least checked in, but he hasn’t.”

“I’m sorry Evie.”

Everly looked up at him with solemn eyes. “It is what it is.” She trained her eyes down as she fiddled with the edge of the stark white sheet. “I know you want to ask so just ask.”

Bastien looked at her, instantly knowing what she meant. “Evie, is it mine?”

Everly looked up at him, her lip quivering. “I honestly don’t know. I mean maybe. Probably.” She looked out the window. “I told him I was tired after, and we…”

“And we made love all night.”

Everly nodded sadly. “I don’t know what to do Bas. On one hand I want it to be yours, but then…” 

“Then Liam finds out.”

“Yea. I’m half hoping she’ll come out looking like one of you so I don’t have to figure out how to do a paternity test without him finding out. But then I don’t want to wait.”

“She?” 

Everly smiled. “She. The doctor told me when they checked her out via ultrasound. We were supposed to find out later this week, but then he went on the trip.” Her smile faltered. _I’m all alone in this._ “They gave me a picture. It’s on the tray there.”

 _Shit!_ He could have a child, a daughter. As much as he wanted a family with her, he worried what would happen if Liam found out about their relationship. It ended before they married, but it should have ended the moment she became the queen to be. He picked up the ultrasound, smiling softly at the image. He wasn’t sure if he wished she was his or Liam’s more. He wanted her to be his, but he needed Evie to stay safe. He was beginning to regret not running away with her more and more. 

“I picked a name.”

Bastien looked up from the ultrasound setting in back on the tray. “Tell me.”

“Alouette.” Everly replied rubbing her bump. “Perfect name for a little bird don’t you think?”

“It’s beautiful. It’s French for lark.” Bastien laid his hand on hers. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” He said pulling his hand away. 

Everly’s smile fell. “It’s fine Bas. I want you too.” She grabbed his hand, placing in on her stomach. “Here.”

Bastien’s stormy grey eyes went wide as he felt a little thump against the palm of his hand. _Is she mine?_ “Was that a kick?” His eyes trained intently on her growing bump. He felt oddly connected to baby growing in her. _She **has** to be Liam’s. _

“Yea. I think she likes you.” Everly said smile meeting her eyes for the first time in months. Bastien knew what she was thinking but wouldn’t say, _I think she knows who you are._ “Bas, I know what I said but I don’t want to wait. I want to know now.”

“Evie, it’s too dangerous.”

“He’d find out anyway Bas. I just need to know. We can ask them while I’m here.” Everly looked up at him with pleading grass green eyes. “I can’t wonder anymore. We can have them send the results to you.”

“Okay Evie. We’ll find out. Maybe there will be nothing to worry about.” Bastien still didn’t know what answer he wanted. He knew that the baby being Liam’s would be easier, but is that what he wanted? When he’s felt her kick his hand he’d felt a subtle twinge of hope in his chest. He had immediately felt guilty, he didn’t want things to be harder for Evie. _Aren’t things already bad if she’s this broken?_ Could she handle a lifetime knowing all they’d lost? Could he? He removed his hand from her stomach. “I should go back to my post.”

“Okay.” Everly said defeatedly. “Let me know if you get ahold of Liam please.” 

“I will Evie.” Bastien moved to kiss her forehead before remembering his place and pulling away.

Before Bastien could leave the doctor stepped into the room. “Your Majesty, I have your results.” He said giving her a bow.

“I keep begging you to call me Everly, please I don’t need any formalities.” She replied. 

Bastien had to stifle a chuckle, it was a small glimpse, but he saw the real Evie. The Evie he knew and loved. 

“Of course your— I’m mean Everly.” The Doctor stated glancing at Bastien.

“You may speak freely.” Everly said noticing the doctor’s hesitation. 

“Understood your— Everly. It appears you have a pretty serious urinary tract infection. We will start you on a round of antibiotics that are safe to clear it up.”

“So all that pain was from an infection?” Everly asked surprised. 

“Yes, UTI’s can be rather common during pregnancy due to everything being on top of everything else. That’s what can also cause the cramping.” The doctor explained. “I would like to keep you overnight to ensuring there are no complications or side effects for Cordonia’s future Queen.”

Everly grimaced. “Actually I was hoping to discretely have a prenatal paternity test done while I’m here. You can send the results to Bastien.” 

The doctor struggled to contain his surprise, eyes going wide. “Of course. Who shall we be comparing?”

“Bastien.”

“Understood. I will alert a nurse and we will get the test handled. It will be a few weeks until the results come back.” 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” A flicker of an unknown emotion in the doctor’s eyes. He bowed before exiting the room.

“I’ll go and try to contact Liam again and update him on your condition.” Bastien said removing his phone from his pocket.

Everly nodded. “Bas can you come back and sit with me when you’re done? I don’t want to be alone.”

Bastien knew he should say no. He needed to keep his emotions and feelings out of it. “Of course.” He said before he exited the room, kicking himself for given into temptation. He needed to keep his distance, not stay close. As much as he missed her he knew it wasn’t meant to be. 

***

Bastien looked down at his phone, his jaw clenching as he reread the text. _‘Thank you for getting her care Bastien. As long as she’s fine I’m going to stay and handle this deal. Please keep me apprised of any and all changes.’_ He keyed in his response, biting his tongue as not to say what he felt. _You can’t come back for her?_ Again he found himself questioning why he had let her get away, denying them both of their happiness. 

“He’s not coming is he?” Everly asked her grass green eyes pleading with him to tell her she was wrong. She was inexplicably hurt by the fact that her husband couldn’t even call her to check on her. She felt even more broken than before, at least then she could pretend he cared. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, he’d only be worried if something was wrong with little bird, his _heir_.

Bastien felt anger course through him. Liam was putting a deal over his own wife, own child. _He doesn’t deserve her._ His heart broke at the thought of telling her she was right. “No, he isn’t.” 

“Okay.” Everly said blinking back tears. 

Bastien took her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
